


Something borrowed, something blue

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: One dark and stormy night, Grell Sutcliff takes refuge in William's townhouse and is offered a set of hideous flannel pyjamas. She has to make a choice- catching a cold or losing fashion credibility. Fic based entirely on William's striped pyjamas from the circus arc.





	Something borrowed, something blue

“If you think I am wearing that, please re-evaluate.”

William cocked a brow as Grell turned her nose up at him and the article of clothing he was holding out to her.

Soaked to the bone by lashing rain and mortal blood, both Reapers were heavily fatigued and at their wit’s end with each other. They’d managed to stumble back to William’s townhouse, the closest abode to their assignment, and clean dry clothes were the priority.

“Wear it or wear nothing.” William replied curtly, throwing it onto the end of the bed. “Towels are in the linen cupboard there.”

“Don’t you have anything else?” Grell looked at the clothing as if it were a dangerous animal about to lunge at her at any moment. “A work shirt from yesterday or something?”

“I am prompt in doing my laundry, so no.” A narrowing of sharp green eyes. “As I said, wear it or wear nothing.”

“Why do you even  _have_  these, anyway?” The redhead huffed, arms crossed as she glared at the pyjamas in the hopes they’d suddenly incinerate. “I figured you for the solid colours kind of type. Plain blacks or blue pyjamas, not…not hideously large striped ones.”

“I had no idea I was to adhere to fashionable sleeping attire, Grell, thank you for enlightening me.” His voice was taking on the short, clipped tone when his patience was running dangerously short. “What do you care for them anyway, Sutcliff? They are my choice of sleeping attire because they are incredibly comfortable.”

“Comfortable?  _Comfortable_?” Her voice rose in disbelief. “These  _things_  are supposed to be comfortable?”

“I am too tired for this.” William declared, turning away and walking out of the bedroom.

“Wait! Will-!” Grell stumbled after him, snatching his wrist. “Where are you going?”

“I will never hear the end of it if I make you sleep in the lounge, so please  _please_  be quiet, put on those pyjamas, or do not if you so choose, and sleep, just go to sleep Sutcliff because this day has dragged on long enough.”

She closed her mouth, staring at him in surprise. He rarely strung together long sentences for her, preferring to communicate succinctly. 

“It’s your bed, Will, don’t be daft.” Tugging on his wrist, she managed to coax him back into his bedroom. “And it’s big enough for two.”

He blinked blearily at her, and there was no fight left in him. William folded his glasses on the side table and tucked himself in bed, turning over so his back faced her.

Grell sighed tiredly, plucking the sleeve of the pyjamas he’d offered her. She was sorely tempted to just sleep in the bathrobe he’d loaned her after a quick shower, but it was too damp to be comfortable.

Oh well, at least in the dark and beneath the covers she wouldn’t have to look at the striped monstrosity.

Shedding the robe, she carefully eased one sleeve of the pyjama top over her arm and stopped.

Wait-

 _How_ -

It was soft, unbelievably soft and warm and Grell hurriedly slipped the other sleeve on before childishly wrapping her arms around herself. The flannel fabric, hideous though it were, was heaven after hours of soaked clothing on clammy skin. It even faintly smelled of William, which made it all the more alluring. 

Cheeks red from frustration at the realisation William was  _right_ , and how she hated that, Grell still couldn’t help but smile as the knots of tension unwound from her shoulders.

Crawling beneath the covers, the last thread of adrenaline gave way and Grell felt her body sag in relief as she curled up in bed.

“Will?” She kept her voice to a whisper.

No response.

“Will-?” She turned over, inching a little closer. 

Still no response.

Grell pressed herself up against his back, sliding her arm around his waist as she nosed his dark hair and kissed his nape.

“Goodnight, love.”

* * *

 

When he woke to her spooned against his back, he found himself not awake enough to react. Instead he carefully untangled himself from her grasp and went about his morning routine.

By the time Grell woke up and padded downstairs, still only wearing the pyjama top like an oversized dress, a light breakfast was ready for her.

He expected her at work in an hour, and he expected she take the borrowed pyjamas home to wash and return them the following day.

She never did.

* * *

 

Grell yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Where William preferred to shower in the morning, she liked to shower just before bedtime, to wash away the tiredness of the day.

William was already asleep, and she paused to kiss his temple before making her way over to the chest of drawers. 

Sliding it open as slowly and as silently as she could, she rummaged through the neatly folded clothes. Her hands met soft, fluffy flannel in all manner of colours and patterns ranging from large polkadots to plaids to stripes to a horrid mixture of both. 

Wrinkling her nose, she settled on the least offensive set; a pale green pair of pyjamas with dark green pinstripes. After pulling them on, she slipped into bed beside him and curved against his back. 

Sometimes she felt that he bought ridiculous pyjamas just to spite her, because as hideous as they looked, they were irresistibly ever so sinfully comfortable to wear.

Actually, she was entirely sure that was the case.


End file.
